The truth about cookie clicker
Ah, so you have heard of cookie clicker I see? Well....Let me tell you that this was a TRUE story........It just hasn't happened yet. There was a young woman named Emily Reene. Emily was always interested in baking, so she felt like she would make some cookies. However, nobody wanted to eat her cookies. All she did was bake more. For her fifth batch, the badgers outside would barely even touch them. At her 10th batch, her family had decided to eat some. Emily felt like a slight success. Soon enough, she was popular in the neighborhood. In the meantime, Emily had used her cookies to buy items. She paid a few robotic cursors to help with more cookies, explaining why she can make so many cookies so fast. Another day, she paid a few grandmothers to help her make cookies. However, by mistake she sold a grandmother. But she had gotten her back. Emily was able to make her cookies popular in the entire state by the time she had been getting used to baking cookies! She bought a few more improvements which were very useful. She even began farm cookies, and was learning to make new types. Emily was smiling with her new business. One day, Emily decided to buy a factory! In just a week, she had been very popular with cookies. At this time, they were popular worldwide! Emily began to hire a few miners to mine out dough and chocolate chips from the mines around her area. Soon enough, her cookies were popular in the UNIVERSE! Strange beings from other planets were spotted as they wanted to sample Emily's cookies. Emily had gotten idea from that, as she hired space explorers to bring in a shipment of cookies from cookie planets. On the news, it said that there was a rich chocolate core of one of the planets! Astronauts have struck rich! Emily was happy with the astronauts, as one of them was a lucky man and married Emily. Emily decided one day she would get a research center combined with a bingo center. She wanted to see how efficient the grandmas would be if she bought the research and bingo center. Emily also thought of science, so she bought alchemy labs to turn gold into cookies, and portals to the "cookieverse" to get more cookies. Emily also thought of something really creative! A time machine! It could go back to the past and get cookies before they were eaten! At this time, with her success and marriage, Emily had gotten pregnant with two twin boys. She began encouraging the grandmothers at this time. The grandmas began growing restless, so Emily decided to see what they could do. Emily's husband had a scientific idea, as he recommended an antimatter condenser. The antimatter condenser would turn the universe's antimatter into cookies. When Emily had gone through a super success in just a month, she encouraged the restless grandmas one last time......It was a bad idea. They all had one mind. Retirement homes report that female residents are slowly congealing in their seats, sightings of old ladies with glowing eyes terrified the populations, the whole continent undergoes mass exodus of old ladies, and that old ladies freeze in place on the street, oozing warm, sugary syrup. Recently, Emily had her twins, until she found out old ladies were breaking into homes to abduct infants and baking utensils. Emily had to hide her children, but it was too late. The old ladies have broken into her home, abducting her twins, and the baking utensils she used to grow popular. Emily had to stop this. She began to research with her husband, and other scientists. They called the strange old ladies Grandmatriarchs. After weeks of research, they had come up with the elder pledge. This could have stopped the old ladies Once the elder pledge was stopped, everything the old ladies did went to reverse. They returned the children, baking utensils, and went back to baking cookies like they normally would. Emily was in cheer. But she could still have the option to encourage them again, which she regret Now you know the true story of Cookie clicker, and how it happened. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:THERY Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll